As it Snows
by BonusEds
Summary: It snows in Peach Creek, and Jimmy finds something out about Edd. EddxJimmy


Let it Snow, Let it Snow, Let it Snow.

"Brr!" I said as I walked through the door and set my coat on the rack, along with my gloves, hat and boots. It was cold outside, and I had just came in from playing all day in the snow with Sarah. I lit the fire place, as I was extremely cold from being outside all day. My mother and father had gone to visit our relatives. They had been gone since I got back from school, and it was a long drive from here to my aunt's house, and it usually took an incredibly long time to talk to people. They were supposed to visit my Uncle and Grandparent's house, so it would be a while before they got back.

Sarah had to go inside for dinner, and I was pretty cold. I made myself a bowl of some leftover homemade chicken noodle soup, and a cup of a glass of egg nogg , what a strange combination. With the fire place going, I sat down on and snuggled into the chair and flipped on the TV to Charley Brown Christmas. I had seen this a thousand times, but I didn't mind seeing it again. I looked outside through the window in the living room, and looked at all the snow that was still falling. I hope it snows on Monday, so we don't have school.

Iooked down the Cul-de-sac, and saw Edd trying to put up Christmas lights. It was kind of funny and cute at the same time to see him struggle with the tangled mess. I really wasn't that much younger than him, only by a few months, though I always seemed like the youngest. I remember when Edd moved in a long time ago, I always did like him, no matter how much Eddy annoyed me.

* * *

I walked up as Edd finished putting up the lights.

"Those look very nice, Double D," I said.

He seemed very happy to see me.

"Why thank, you, Jimmy. Unfortunately, mother wants me to set up the house with the rest of the Christmas décor. How I hate digging the decorations out of the garage."

"I could help you, Double D. I don't have anything else to do."

He wanted my help, but he didn't want to admit it.

"Why thank you, Jimmy, but, it's ok. You don't need to worry."

"I want to, I insist, Double D!," I said with a smile.

"Well, if you insist, you can start by helping me pull out the rest of the decorations,"

We went into his garage. It wasn't like other garages, it was neat, and everything was in place, but I guess Edd had to have gotten his need for cleanliness from somewhere. I didn't expect him to live with a bunch of slobs. There were a couple of boxes marked 'X Mas' in the corner. I helped him push them out of the garage, onto the shoveled driveway. They were pretty heavy.

Edd opened the boxes and pulled out some giant plastic candy canes.

"Ready, Jimmy?" He handed me four of them, and kept four for himself.

"Yep," I happily replied. I stuck four candy cane decorations into the snow of his house, along the shoveled pathway to his door, and he stuck four on the other side.

"What's next?" I asked.

"This." Edd pulled out a statue of Santa waving his hand. I helped him carry it to the end of his yard.

He put up a Happy Holidays mat on his doorsteps, and a tinsel on his door.

"Now, will you help me build a snowman?" he asked me.

"Of course!" I looked into his eyes. I blushed a bit.

Me and Edd started rolling a snowball. In about ten minutes, It was big enough for the bottom of hour snowman.

"I really don't like building snowmen. It always takes a lot out of me!" he said while panting.

"But it's fun, Double D. Now, we have to make his chest, and then his head."

So we got started on the middle of the snowman. I liked helping Edd. Ever since he moved in, I always did think he was… cute. But as Kevin had put it, and as Sarah reminded me by never letting me stand up for myself, I was just the weak little girly boy who loved to play with dolls. But Edd seemed pretty happy with my company this evening, just as happy as I was.

"Go get a scarf, a hat, a carrot, and some sticks and buttons." I told Edd.

By the time he came back out of his house with the finishing touches of a classic snowman, I had already finished the head. He handed me a yellow and red scarf, and I rapped it on the snowman's neck, Edd put in the eyes, mouth and nose. I put the arms in, and, as we both reached up to put the hat on. I looked at him, but, he looked at me back. We were both blushing. I was sort of confused. I liked Edd, but, did he like me, too? I thought about that as we both put on a top hat on the snowman, to top him off. It was the ideal classic snowman. It was the perfect size. I turned to Edd, He was impressed as well. I got him off guard as I threw a snowball at him. It wasn't hard, I never good make a good snowball, but it hit him on his cheek, he wiped the snow off his face. I giggled, Edd didn't like snowballs, but he didn't mind it much. He stood close to me. I looked into his eyes as he looked into mine. I hadn't really noticed the light snow that was falling from the snow. I guess I got caught got up in the moment, but I guess Edd did too. We both leaned out, and grabbed eachother's hands. We both had gloves on, but gloves never did keep my hands warm, no matter how fuzzy they were inside. I ignored my freezing hands though, that wasn't important right now. Edd leaned in as we made out in the snow. I didn't feel cold, but I felt warm inside. Edd and I had realized what we were doing, and quickly with drawled as we completely forgot we were out in the open, where anyone could be watching.

We both looked around nervously, no one was around, thank goodness. But we were still blushing. I mean, anyone could have been watching. Finally, I said," want to come to my house and uh, have some hot chocolate?"

"That would be nice," he smiled.

We walked off to my house, where it was warm….

THE END


End file.
